Coal and other stories
Coal and other stories (also known as Volume 3 in New Zealand) is a UK/AUS/NZ VHS featuring nine first series episodes. It was later re-released as Down the Mine and Other Stories. It was released under the title Letting Off Steam and 8 Other Stories for Welsh audiences. Description 1986 UK It's full steam ahead once again for Thomas, the little blue engine with the short stumpy funnel, short stumpy boiler and short stumpy dome. Share 9 exciting new adventures with Thomas and his friends, Gordon, Henry, James, Percy, Edward, Toby, Annie and Clarabel the coaches, and of course, the Fat Controller. Thomas's special friend, storyteller Ringo Starr, says "Thomas is a smashing little engine - he's Number One and never lets anyone forget it!" 1988 UK It's full steam ahead once again for Thomas, the little blue engine with the short stumpy funnel, short stumpy boiler and short stumpy dome. Share 9 exciting adventures with Thomas and his friends, Gordon, Henry, James, Percy, Edward, Toby, Annie and Clarabel the coaches, and of course, the Fat Controller. Thomas's special friend, storyteller Ringo Starr, says "Thomas is a smashing little engine - he's Number One and never lets anyone forget it!" 1987 AUS It's full steam ahead for Thomas, the little blue engine with the short stumpy funnel, short stumpy boiler and short stumpy dome and his special friends Gordon, Henry, James, Percy, Edward, Toby, Annie and Clarabel the carriages and of course their Boss, the Fat Controller. Now Thomas has a new friend - storyteller Ringo Starr, says 'Thomas is a smashing little engine - he's cheeky and has a mind of his own. Thomas is Number One and never lets anyone forget it!' 1991 AUS It's full steam ahead for Thomas, the little blue engine with the short stumpy funnel, short stumpy boiler and short stumpy dome and his special friends Gordon, Henry, James, Percy, Edward, Toby, Annie and Clarabel the carriages, and of course their Boss, the Fat Controller. His friend, storyteller Ringo Starr, says 'Thomas is Number One and never lets anyone forget it!' Welsh This third and final video of Thomas the tank in the current series. Episodes UK/AUS/NZ # Coal - For all his size and his shiny green coat, Henry has always been a rather delicate engine. The Fat Controller decides to put things right. # The Flying Kipper - Henry is very proud the day he pulls "The Flying Kipper," the morning train from the fish quay. But snow jams a signal down and disaster strikes. # Whistles and Sneezes - Gordon looks foolish and Henry gets even with naughty boys who drop stones from bridges. # Toby and the Stout Gentleman - The Fat Controller goes on holiday and a newcomer, Toby the Tram Engine arrives in the yard. # Thomas in Trouble - Thomas is stopped by a policeman and Toby the Tram Engine comes to the rescue. # Dirty Objects - James the Red Engine learns that it is wise not to speak rudely to other engines. You never know what will happen next. # Off the Rails - Gordon the big express engine is very upset when he has to pull a train of big trucks. He decides to try a spot of sabotage but gets more than he bargains for. # Down the Mine - Thomas tries some mischief and gets in a hole. Gordon has to help him out. Both engines are in disgrace so they decide to form an alliance and never be cheeky to each other again. # Thomas' Christmas Party - Thomas and all of his friends from the engine shed get together to say "thank you" to a nice old lady and everyone has a happy Christmas. Welsh # The Herring Train # Letting off Steam # James and the Trucks # Keeping on Track # Toby and the Fat Man # Thomas and the New Policeman # Down the Mine # Coal # Thomas' Christmas Party Trivia * At the beginning of the 1986 UK release, as well as all Australian releases, it showed the intro then the episode (Coal). But in subsequent UK releases and the New Zealand release, the nameboards sequence came between the two. * The front cover of the 1986 UK release and the back cover of the 1987 Australian release feature an image from Thomas' Train. The back cover features images from Edward, Gordon and Henry, Thomas and the Breakdown Train, Thomas and Gordon, and Troublesome Trucks are used. * The end credits after Thomas' Christmas Party are red on all UK releases, the original Australian release, and the New Zealand release, but yellow on the Australian rerelease. * The Video Collection release cover featured illustrations by Owen Bell. * The back cover of the 1988 UK release features an image of Bill and Ben. * The back cover of the 1991 Australian release features an image from Edward, Gordon and Henry. * The front cover of the New Zealand release features an image from Break Van. * The New Zealand tape label reads "THOMAS: COAL AND OTHER STORIES". * The cover of the Welsh release features images from Daisy and Thomas and Trevor. * The front cover of the 1993 and 2002 UK release features an image from Wrong Road. * Some of the 1993 releases included a warped audio track with extra music playing over the narration, at times nearly drowning it out. * This was the last UK VHS released by Kaleidoscope. * In 1997, the Australian ABC for Kids release had a new master with a different opening (same as the fourth series tapes) and used Britt Allcroft endboards. Both the 1991 and 1997 tapes are equally easy to find, but are also quite tricky since they have the same packaging and label. Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:New Zealand VHS/DVD releases Category:Welsh VHS/DVD releases